Esmeralda, encantada por el mar
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU nunca dejes de mirarme...LIME [Songfic WAFF] [Complete]


Emeraude Umi ni Miserarete  
Esmeralda Encantada por el Mar

Letra / Música: KAMIJO

Grupo : lareine

SASUSAKU

Dios, soy tan vanidosa y engreída que no me basta con un autoregalo sino que me hago otro mas xD!!, ya solo me queda un día para ser mayor de edad v.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Kizu tsuite tobenai aoi toritachi ga -El herido pájaro azul que no puede volar-  
hane o hiroge umi o mitsumeru -Esta extendiendo sus alas fijando su mirada sobre el mar-**

-regreso, por fin regreso, como debería ser, te encuentras tu, a mi lado, como siempre debió ser, las cosas no debieron cambiar, a pasado bastante tiempo desde que te deje inconciente en aquella banca en la salida de konoha, eres una bella mujer, y me esperaste todo el tiempo necesario para que yo me diera cuenta de que estaba en un grave error, mi alma aun esta herida por el rencor-

Ahora puedes ser feliz sasuke-kun –mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta hacia atrás-

**  
hora mite goran...ano nami uchi kiwa o -Mira y fija tu vista en el límite del agua-  
shiroi sunahama to…midori iro shita umi no kagayaki o -La arenosa playa blanca y los verdes reflejos del océano-**

-tomo tu mano y te aparto de todos, no te opones, no se que hago, lo único claro que tengo ahora es que mientras mas te guardes lo que sientes mas mal te hace-

Que lugar más bonito –mientras avanza hacia el frente-…los bosques del sonido,……aun así son hermosos –mientras se sienta en el pasto húmedo por la reciente lluvia-

**  
kizu tsuite tobenai aoi toritachi ga -El herido pájaro azul que no puede volar-  
hane o hiroge umi o mitsumeru -Esta extendiendo sus alas fijando su mirada sobre el mar-  
**

-yo soy esa alma perdida, no tengo rumbo fijo y ahora no se hacia donde debo volar, necesito ser sanado, puedes tu hacerlo?...que egoísta, te hice tanto daño y ahora quiero que me ayudes, que desconsiderado, tu y naruto son lo único que realmente me importa, te miro fijamente, delineando cada curva de tu cuerpo, como tu cabello es ondeado por la suave brisa-

**  
emerarudo guriin no hitomi o shita shoujo -La niña de ojos verde esmeralda-  
kimi to mireta kono keshiki o wasurenai yo -Yo no puedo olvidar el paisaje sobre el que te vi-  
emerarudo guriin no ano umi no kanata -¿Qué están buscando aquellos pájaros azules en la distancia de aquel mar verde esmeralda?-  
aoi tori wa nani o motome mitsumeru no ka -No he oído nada de las razones de tu viaje-**

-de repente sentí un enorme deseo de tocarte, de sentir tu aliento contra el mió, de saberte mía, pero que es lo que en realidad busco de ti?, te veo tan distante de mi, en otro tiempo estoy seguro que habrías corrido a abrazarme, pero esta vez no fue así, es que…acaso tu y yo…tu y yo?-

En serio me alegra mucho que estés de regreso Sasuke-kun

-doy un pequeño paso que me acerca a ti, aun así sigues tan lejos, solo puedo ver tu espalda y tu delgada cintura, quiero verte de frente, quiero ver tu expresión y tratar de descifrar que es lo que realmente buscas, buscas algo conmigo?, o tu alma ya se perdió de mi camino?-

**  
kimi no tabi no wake nani mo kikazu -El viento esta soplando…-  
kaze wa fuite iru -Y el mar me seduce a lo lejos de mi causa-  
umi ni sasowarete boku no moto kara -Donde tú desapareciste…-  
kimi wa kiete iku -Dentro de aquellas destellantes olas-**

**kurikaeshi kagayaku ano nami no oku ni dare o omoi egaite iru no?**

**-¿De cuyos recuerdos yo veo grabados?-**

-tu cabello recogido se sigue moviendo, y el viento de la tarde se hace un poco mas fuerte, doy un paso mas hacia ti, pero aun te veo tan lejos, mis deseos de alcanzarte son cada vez mas fuertes, y no puedo dejar de pensar en como se sentirá tenerte bajo de mi, sentir que no has salido de mi vida, deseo verte a los ojos y recordar el tiempo en el que fui feliz-

**  
emerarudo guriin no hitomi o shita shoujo -La niña de ojos verde esmeralda-  
kimi to mireta kono keshiki o wasurenai yo -Yo no puedo olvidar el paisaje sobre el que te vi-  
emerarudo guriin no ano umi no kanata aoi tori wa nani o motome mitsumeru no ka-¿Qué están buscando aquellos pájaros azules en la distancia de aquel mar verde esmeralda?-  
**

-que busco encontrar en ti?, como es que un vengador como yo puede pensar de esta manera, me habré ablandado?, por que necesito ser reconfortado por tus palabras, no puedo dejarte una vez mas, no quiero que me odies, solo una oportunidad es lo que yo busco, solo una mas y quizá todo sea mejor…un paso mas, creo que puedo percibir tu fragancia-

-suspiras- ahora todo estará bien

**  
jounetsu no hizashi ni tokete yuku kage wa **-**La efímera sombra que desaparece en la luz del sol de pasión es muy brillante-  
mabushi sugite kono kokoro o koga shite yuku **-**Quemando mi corazón-  
kaze o tometa shoujo emerarudo no hitomi** -**La niña que detuvo el viento con sus ojos verde esmeralda-  
boku wa kimi no sono hitomi ni miserareteta.** -**Yo fui encantado por sus ojos.-**

-corro lo que me queda para alcanzarte y me pongo frente a ti- Sakura…mírame

-un verde en el que se refleja un negro-….-sonríes-

-ahora todo esta claro, el sol va desapareciendo en el horizonte, pero este es un amanecer para mi, mi pecho esta apunto de explotar, y ahora lo comprendo, soy capaz de dejar todo por ti, por esa ternura de tu ser, por ese amor que dices sentir por mi, fuiste la única capaz de aplacar esa furia en mi interior y con una mirada cambiar eso por este sentimiento que ahora me atrapa-……….-me lanzo hacia ti en un intento de tenerte por fin, me miras confundida, entrelazo mis manos con las tuyas mientras tu espalda se moja con el suelo húmedo de la reciente lluvia,…espero unos segundos, minutos, horas, para sentir tu respiración contra la mía, sentir los latidos de tu corazón estrellarse contra mi pecho-

Sa…Sasuke-kun –con un hilo de voz-

-susurras mi nombre entre mis labios que ahora te besan con pasión y desenfreno, tus manos acarician mi espalda mientras tus piernas se aferran a mi, te deseo, te necesito, y por nada del mundo te dejare escapar de mi, el nuevo camino será para nosotros, entre tu vientre y mi semilla, beso tu cuello mientras tus suspiros se hacen mas sonoros, subo de nuevo a tu rostro para besar tus mejillas- nunca dejes de mirarme –murmullo mientras me dejo llevar por el olor de tu cabello-

-unas lagrimas calidas ruedan por sus sonrojadas mejillas-….

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dios, esta canción me encanta mucho, es tan bella

Aquí les pongo un link por si la quieren escuchar :  es mi grupo favorito. Dejen reviews.

kisu


End file.
